


Until Your Heart Goes Numb

by AestuumMaris



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Experimental Style, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestuumMaris/pseuds/AestuumMaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick communicates using physical affection. Damian communicates using physical altercations. Dick hugs first and asks questions later. Damian holds people who leave him bruised and bloody (body and soul) in the highest of regard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Heart Goes Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dynamic Duo Week Day 5: Native Language. It...kind of got away from me. I hope you enjoy!

Dick communicates using physical affection. It’s the first thing that stands out when he interacts with (the many) people he loves. And oh, how he loves them. He’s given all of them his heart and he shows it to them with his hands. His arm slung around a shoulder means camaraderie, his hand ruffling their hair means pride, his forehead pressed against theirs means adoration. He holds them like he’ll never let them go and hugs them like his arms hold the balm to all their injuries (like he can control anything in their lives) (like he can make things better). Violence is reserved for Nightwing’s enemies--Dick avoids it in the daylight. Dick Grayson hugs first and asks questions later.

Damian communicates using physical altercations. It’s the first thing that stands out upon meeting him. A punch to the stomach is scornful, a punch to the shoulder is friendly. A kick to the shins means fury but a demand for a sparring match connotes respect. Today a strike is a test, tomorrow it is punishment. Damian avoids hugs, kisses, and other forms of gentle touch like the plague (like a trap). Damian Wayne holds people who leave him bruised and bloody (body and soul) in the highest of regard.

So when Dick wraps his long limbs around Damian and pretends he can be Batman (can be a father), or when Damian punches Dick in the jaw to prove (to himself) that he’s worthy (of Robin) (of love), they don’t understand each other. It’s simple, really.

The language barrier.

Dick’s native language was taught to him by a mother and a father who loved him with all their hearts and hands. Damian learned his mother tongue with an oversized sword and a hundred other ninja, vying for something more than apathy from Ra’s and Talia al Ghul.

And when they become the best, a team in their own right, their exploits are their Rosetta Stone: Damian comes to associate victory with Dick’s sweeping hugs and Dick learns that a challenge from Damian means acceptance; not love (not yet), but good enough.

And when, much later (far too soon), Bruce (Batman) (the _real_ Batman) comes back and takes Damian home where he belongs (he belongs with his father) (his _real_ father) Dick lets him go with a hug that feels like betrayal but means love (if you love someone let him go).

With Bruce, Damian never expects hugs that mean victory or shoulder pats that mean approval. They never come (not to Damian at least) and he finds its easier not to miss it when he’s throwing punches (at BruceTimJasonStephCassColin) (anyone but Dick).

With Bruce it’s easy to slip back into his mother tongue of violence (of desperation) ( _he bleeds a need to be accepted_ ). On patrol with the Batman he always wanted (the real Batman) (the _wrong_ Batman) he gets his chance to prove that he’s trustworthy. He doesn’t manage it, but he gets a chance. And when Dick visits and Damian shies away from his arms--

Well.

Who can blame him for not knowing what it means?

After all,

if you stop using a language,

it’s easy to forget it.

(But when Damian comes back from the dead (and Dick is _alive_ ), it’s all too easy to leap in his arms and remember.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog is commandthetides.tumblr.com. Come say hi!


End file.
